Changes
by JeffsGirl22
Summary: Jeff meets a beautiful woman who just moved from Ohio. They fall in love, but this love story has a few twists... please read and review. also, read the in-story summary .
1. A New Life

**A/N: *Sigh* OK folks, I really need reviews for this story… I want to thank all of my previous reviewers and I hope that you will continue to read my stories. **

**Italics are flashbacks, regular text is present time, bold is emphasis, and bold/italics is whatever I want it to be, HA!**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING I tell you, NOTHING! God how I wish I did tho :P I own Destiny (She's my favorite OC character), Jaymes and Cara. **

**Summary: Destiny muse really wants this fic to be good… Anyways, Jeff Hardy is home in Cameron, NC, when he meets a beautiful girl who works at a local bowling alley and she just moved there. Jeff and his pals spend a lot of time at the bowling alley and he meets her and gets to know her.**

**Please… please… please… READ AND REVIEW! By the way, this is all in Destiny's POV unless specified otherwise.**

_**Changes**_

_Chapter 1_

I sighed and ran my hands through my thick black and red dyed hair, put on my best smile and stood outside "Two-Time Bowl" for a while; "Two-Time Bowl" was the local bowling alley here in Cameron, North Carolina.

_My parents, brother and I moved here from Dayton, OH. I was sad to leave all of my friends behind, everything I ever loved, even my boyfriend... My best friend, Cara and I texted all 9 ½ hours there, and when we crossed into Pennsylvania, I bawled. My brother gave me a disgusted look and I shot him daggers. I was able to sleep until I was awoken by a smack on the head from a thick book… left me a bruise for two days, fucking asshole brother…_

Anyways, here I stand, dressed in a black dress with black and red stilettos. I sighed and opened the door. I walked in and gaped at the inside, it was definitely different than the outside. The outside had chipped paint and the door looked like it was old and rusted, but the inside was fabulous, "I could get used to this," I muttered under my breath. I was still wide eyed and awe-struck when a man in his late 50s came over to me, we shook hands briefly and he introduced himself.

"My name is Jack Stanley, I own "Two-Time Bowl" and you must be Destiny Rowley."

I nodded still awestruck; he chuckled and led me to the back room.

"Miss Rowley, I understand you just moved here and will need a job until college starts in the fall, is this correct?"

I finally found my voice and smiled, "Yes sir."

He nodded and jotted something down on the blank piece of paper he had on his desk, "Have you ever worked in a bowling alley before?"

I nodded again, "Yes sir, I worked for three different bowling alleys in Ohio."

He nodded, clearly impressed, "I like you Miss Rowley, so I'm going to go ahead and give you the job, but we'll start out at minimum wage, $8.00."

I nodded, inwardly jumping up and down with joy, "Thank you, sir," I said softly shaking his hand and standing up.

He shook my extended hand and said, "Start on Monday, we aren't open on the weekends because of it being so new."

I nodded and walked out of the bowling alley. My head was down as I was contemplating what happened not 30 seconds ago, but my thoughts were rudely interrupted as, "Shit," I muttered bumping into someone. I looked up and into the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen in my life.

"Jesus, Jeff, you're gonna scare the poor girl staring at her like that," a friend of his chuckled.

The man with the handsome eyes shoved the younger looking man and he extended his hand, "Hi, I'm Shannon Moore, the dork over here who bumped into you is Jeff Hardy, this man," he said pointing to the older man, "Is Matt Hardy, Jeff's older brother."

I shook Shannon's hand and was awe-struck for the fifth time it seemed in the past few hours. Matt Hardy was well built and muscular with deep chocolate brown eyes and dark, almost black, curly hair. Jeff Hardy was taller than me by a few inches; his hair was colored every color in the spectrum with an interestingly shaved beard, his mouth was a soft red color, it twitched in an almost smile, but one couldn't be sure. Shannon Moore was the complete opposite of Jeff; he had blonde hair, blue eyes, a cheeky grin that made you want to smile along with him and a naïve, childish nature. He was naturally adorable, I mused.

After I assessed the trio, Matt pointed a finger at me and said, "Hey, you're Destiny Rowley. Sure, sure, Destiny Rowley, I saw your family move in the other day. You're not that far from me…"

Matt was rudely interrupted when my 15 year old brother ran up, "Destiny, mom and dad want you home now," he said grabbing my hand, trying to drag me away from the trio.

I steeled my heels into the concrete yanked my hand out of my brother's and said, "Yes I am, Matt. It was nice to meet you all, but my parents probably want to know how the interview went."

The three of them nodded, Shannon waived and I waived back as I let Jaymes lead me away from the good looking trio.

"What the fuck was that?" Jaymes asked me, still leading me.

"What was what? And don't use that word around Mom and Dad." I said playing dumb and scolding him for using the "F" word.

"You were making eyes on younger Hardy back there." My breath hitched. Wait, what?

"Hey, how do you know who they are?"

He rolled his eyes at me, "I watch wrestling, and those three are in WWF." He stated making it seem as if it were the most obvious thing on Earth.

"Oh." I said timidly. Even tho I was 5 years older than Jaymes, he still could read me like a damn book.

We reached the house in record time, as soon as we stepped into the house I heard, "My baby girl is home!" I groaned and hugged my flighty mother who raced down the stairs, I chuckled slightly at the sight, her dark and graying hair was in a frazzled mess, kinda reminded me of Albert Einstein. Dad was in the living room watching TV, but he turned it off and brought his steely grey eyes on his only daughter.

"So, how was the interview?"

"I was hired on the spot," I said excitedly.

Mom clapped and Jaymes gave me a side hug, but Dad just sat there. He 'harrumphed' and left, climbing the stairs and shutting the bedroom door.

Mom gave me a sympathetic look, it wasn't my fault I could get a job on the spot and he couldn't. I rolled my eyes and went into my new bedroom to change. I dressed in too short shorts, a baby tee, showing off my bare midriff with my belly button ring, and I wore a pair of Nike flip-flops. I told no one where I was going, but lo and behold, "And just where do you think you're going?"

I rolled my eyes and stared at Jaymes, "Out."

"Not without me, you don't."

I glared at him, "I'm going out, I do not want my baby brother tagging along."

He gave me a mirrored expression, but I refused to back down, I gritted my teeth, "I'm going out and you're not coming."

I slammed the door and ran down the stairs that led to the front door; I kept running until I was in front of the bowling alley. I sighed and wiped at my eyes, thank God I wasn't wearing makeup, that'd be a fashion disaster. Anyways, I composed myself and walked inside. First I went to the Ladies' room to wash up a little, then I bought 3 games of bowling and just my luck I was placed one alley from the trio.

"Well…" Matt's deep southern voice said loud enough for us to hear.

I looked up after I placed my information into the computer, the game began, "Hey Matt. Jeff, Shannon."

The three addressed nodded, and I began to bowl.

After my second game I was completely wiped. I had gotten a perfect score of 300 on both games all three guys looked at me with astonishment. I blushed slightly.

"When I get upset, I take it out on the pins." I explained softly.

The trio nodded, still gaping at me. I smirked and sat down with my head in my hands, I felt just a bit of pressure on my shoulder. I looked at the hand and noticed it had green chipped nail polish, "Why are you so pissed?"

I shrugged as Jeff sat beside me, "My fucking brother, thinks he has to be protective, even tho I'm older."

Jeff nodded and rubbed my back soothingly. I sighed and closed my eyes, all too suddenly the movement stopped and I looked up just to see Jeff stand and walk over to the other two. Matt smiled, "See ya around, Destiny and congrats on your job."

I waived but felt a bit of disappointment, and then I was refreshed with newfound anger, played my last game and still got a perfect score. I went home feeling lighthearted and happy for the third time that day.

When I got home, I went upstairs to my room where I saw Jaymes lying on my mattress reading one of my romance books. I shot daggers at him, "What are you doing in my room?"

Jaymes shrugged, "Reading."

I grabbed the book away from his hands, glanced at the page and blushed slightly when I noticed what page it was on. "You shouldn't be reading stuff like this, Des." Jaymes said softly using my nickname. I growled, "And why is that?" "Because life," he said looking between me and the book, "Is not a fairy tale. It's not a romance novel. Life sucks." With that he stalked out of my room.

I dropped the book on my mattress and followed Jaymes into his room. "Want to talk about it Jay?"

He sighed, "I just wish we wouldn't have had to move, Des."

I nodded, "Yea I know, but it will all work out in the end. Its not like we don't have exciting things to do, plus we live right down the street from Matt's."

Jaymes glared at me, "Is it Matt who you **really** wanna see, Destiny?"

I gulped and shrank back from the hard stare I was getting, "I thought not."

I blushed and screamed, "You don't own me! I don't answer to you! Stay the hell out of my life!" I stormed out of his room, slamming his door, then opening mine and slamming mine with a loud 'Bang!'

**A/N: Ok, so this is the first chapter of "Changes". Tell me what you think and I will consider continuing this story… sorry this chapter was a little boring, I wanted to make sure my Destiny muse was happy with the scenery and the 'back story' and all that good stuff.**

**Destiny: Oh, you made me very happy… it took 3 years of me bugging you to write this.**

**Me: Eh, I just got tired of the nagging! **

**Destiny: Hey! Not fair! *pouts***

**Please READ and REVIEW! :D**


	2. A Night With The Hardys

**A/N: Ok, so no reviews thus far… However, my Destiny muse is not happy with just one chapter.**

_**Chapter 2**_

I angrily wiped tears away and continued to run until I came to a grove of trees. Soon I heard the sounds of laughter; one was a deep melodious laughwhich I assumed was Matt's. A thinner laugh kinda reminded me of a mouse sneezing, I assumed that was Shannon. The last was the most gorgeous laugh I ever heard, hard to describe, but very beautiful, I knew instantly it was Jeff's. I blushed furiously as Jeff's crystal jade gaze instilled itself into my brain. I composed myself and strolled to where the small group was at the in-ground pool at Matt's large house. Matt saw me first and strolled casually my way.

"Hey girl, what brings you here?"

Everyone turned and stared at me; I blushed and found my flip-flops more interesting.

"My brother pissed me off," I said timidly, "I was wondering if it was ok to spend some time here until I cooled off."

Matt grabbed me in a bone-crushing hug, "Sure, let me introduce you to the gang!"

He dragged me over and introduced me to everyone that was there.

"This is Beth, Jeff's girlfriend," he said pointing to the blonde sitting beside Jeff. My heart sunk but I smiled and shook her hand. "This is Shane Helms," he pointed to a guy with green hair and a Green Lantern tattoo on his left arm; I shook hands briefly with him. "And this," he said pointing to an older gentleman with an acoustic guitar, "Is my father; Claude G. Hardy, just call him Gil." I nodded and instead of shaking my hand, he gave me a bear hug.

"I heard you moved next door to Matthew that is wonderful. He needs more friends," Gil said referring to his oldest son, "But, he does too."

"Dad," Jeff whined, "I have plenty of friends!"

Gil scoffed, "Sure, Kimo, who is always high, and Andrew, who left for Summer College, and those are great friends, Jeffrey."

Jeff rolled his eyes and I giggled a little, "Is he always like that?"

Gil nodded, "Yes, ever since Ruby died, his friends are… not exactly the kind of friends I'd choose for him, but he's a grown man and can 'make decisions for himself'," he said mocking his youngest son's voice.

I sniggered, but then Beth called me over, "Destiny. Its Destiny right? Can you come here; I would like to have a girl-to-girl chat with ya."

I nodded and made my way over to where Beth was sitting. She took me by the arm and we headed inside the house to be away from the guys.

"Listen, Des, can I call you 'Des'? Jeff Hardy is not the best person to crush on. He's a screw-up. He will always promise something, but then he'll think of himself and break that promise. Don't get involved with him. He and I are not together anymore and he might try to move in on you. Keep your guard up. And don't stare directly into his eyes, or you'll regret it later by falling and drowning and he won't catch you."

I rolled my eyes, "Listen, Beth, I'm sure that this advice is sound, but you're already too late, I've been crushing on Jeff since I was little. And unlike you, I don't care if he does drugs, just as long as it doesn't interfere with our love life. He isn't a screw-up, and I am appalled that you would think that."

I didn't give her a chance to respond, I left her sitting on the couch, mouth agape. I caught Matt's stare and walked over to him, "Would it be too much to ask if I could spend tonight here, I don't think I could face my brother because I'm still upset with him."

Matt scratched his head and hesitantly looked at Jeff; he just shrugged and then Matt looked at Beth who was scowling at me. Matt looked back at me and smiled, "Sure, do you need clothes?"

I nodded, and then Shannon spoke up, "I could have Jules go over to your house, Des, and pick up some clothes. She can cover for you!"

I grinned, "Thanks Shan!"

He grinned back and dug out his phone to call his girlfriend, "She'll be over in 5 minutes."

Matt, Jeff and Gil retreated to the house, Shannon and Shane had already left. Beth and I were still outside waiting for Jules to come. It was a comfortable silence, until Jules came with my clothes. Apparently Beth and Julia never liked each other very much, so when Julia came over, she noticed Beth was there, "Hi, you must be Destiny," she said smiling at me.

I stood and wiped off the dirt and grass, "I sure am! Do you have my clothes?"

She nodded and handed me a backpack full of clothes, _mom's doing, I bet._

"So I see Jeff finally dumped your slutty ass," Julia said to Beth distastefully.

"You just wish you had a body like mine," Beth retorted.

Julia snorted, "My man is perfectly happy with my body."

I slunk inside and told Shannon, "Hey, those two," I said pointing to Julia, "Are gonna go at it fist wise if you don't do something soon."

Shannon smirked and stalked outside, kissing Julia fully on the mouth in front of Beth, I heard Beth screech, "That is so nasty!"

Next thing I knew, Beth was gone and it was just Jeff, Matt, myself, Shannon and Julia in the living room. Shannon mentioned aloud that Jules had to be at work early, so they went ahead and left. Matt agreed and also went to bed, so it was just Jeff and I in the living room.

"Whatever Beth told you, is probably true," Jeff said silently.

I gaped at him, "Well I don't believe it."

Jeff sighed and raked his hand through his hair, _oh to touch the silkiness would be a dream come true_. "Beth broke up with me this time," he barely whispered.

"Why?"

Jeff snorted, "Long story."

"Long night," I retorted.

Jeff looked at me, then shook his head, "I'm gonna go to bed, goodnight, Des."

My shoulders slumped, it wasn't long after Jeff, and then I too, went to bed.

**A/N: Chapter 2: Complete… Read and review if you wish for me to continue!**


	3. An Interesting Morning

**A/N: This story is going to continue so my Destiny muse should be considerably happy with this :) Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 3**_

I found my way to the guest bedroom, trying not to trip on anything as I fumbled silently for the light switch. Thankfully I found it and turned it on with a _'snick'_ sending the guest bedroom in a flood of light. I silently shut the door and stepped out of my clothes. In my lingerie, I opened the backpack and searched for a pair of night clothes. Thankfully I found some: too short black shorts with a matching pink and black teddy-type top. I pulled back the sheets, turned the light off and snuggled low into the covers. It didn't take long for sleep to consume me, but the knowledge of Jeff Hardy sleeping next door almost sent my fantasies into a tizzy.

'**KNOCK, KNOCK, BANG!' ** I squeezed my eyes shut as I jumped at the loud noise right outside my door. Soon a body jumped on my bed and started bouncing on it. I cracked an eye open and stared at Shannon. Quickly I pulled the covers over me, "Ooh, what kind of lingerie do we have here?" I smacked Shannon's grabby hands away and hollered, "Matt! Shannon's getting grabby!"

Next thing I saw was a flash of Matt who now had Shannon in a painful hold, "You have a girlfriend, pervert, and get the hell outta here!"

Shannon slipped out of the room and Matt smirked, "Keep an eye on that one, he'll try his damndest to get grabby, Jules around or not."

I smiled and nodded, my phone interrupting my thoughts, "Hello?"

"_Hey."_

"OMIGOD Cara, how are you?"

"_I wish I could say I'm doing well, girlie, but I'm not. Your ex, Greg, he got into a bad car accident this morning."_

Tears were coming down my face, "How—how bad is it?"

There was a long pause, and a small sigh, _"I—I'm sorry, Destiny, he—he didn't—make it."_

I bawled, "Oh God, NO! No… No… No…" I slunk to my knees and cradled the phone, Cara trying to soothe me, but it didn't work out that way. Eventually, the phone slipped out of my hands, and two very strong arms started to hug me, I tried to see who it was through the tears, but I couldn't. I just continued to cry as the mystery man held me and shushed me. When my sobs turned into massive hic-cups, the man let me go and I felt emptiness in my stomach. I was able to open my eyes and see that, "Jeff?" He turned around and gave me a small smile that made my heart feel like melted butter, "T—thank you." He nodded, handed me a tissue and walked out. I got dressed and carried a box of tissues with me, downstairs to try to eat something.

Jeff was sitting at the table with Matt and Gil when I walked into the kitchen. Matt gave me a sympathetic hug and Gil patted my hand, "Everything will be fine, just you wait."

I smiled softly, hunger forgotten. I sat on the couch and curled into a tight ball, box of tissues sitting on the floor as sobs wracked my body again.

~Jeff's POV~

I heard Destiny crying again so I stood; planning to check on her, but Matt stopped me and dragged me to the patio.

"Dude, you just broke up with Beth, don't get involved now."

I wrenched away from Matt, "I'm not doing anything, Matt, except comforting a woman who just lost her ex boyfriend, ok?"

I left Matt dumbfounded on the patio, when I went back into the living room, she was gone.

"Dad? Where'd Des go?"

"Upstairs I think."

I raced upstairs and found her curled on the bed, crying her heart out. I sat beside her and rubbed her arm softly until she noticed I was there.

~End Jeff's POV~

I felt Jeff rubbing my arm, but I couldn't look at him, I just squeezed my eyes shut and wrapped my arms around his neck. He hugged me for what seemed like an eternity. Once my cries subsided again I said softly, "Why did he have to die, Jeff?"

I felt him shrug, "Why does anyone have to die?"

I chanced a look at him and regretted it, just like Beth said, "I—I'm sorry, Jeff," I said looking away before I drowned.

"Sorry for what?"

"Using you as a human tissue, there's teardrops all over your beater," I managed to giggle.

He shrugged, "It doesn't bother me, just as long as I know you're going to be ok."

I nodded, "Yea, I think I'll be fine."

At my silent, wordless plea, Jeff laid beside me and held me until I fell asleep.

"DESTINY! JEFF!"

I groaned and rolled over, the arm around my waist tightened, then I felt a pair of cool lips kiss my forehead, "Lunch time, Des, did you want to go down or do you want me to bring it up?"

I sighed and opened my eyes and winced, "I feel like hell."

Jeff nodded, "I hate to say it, but you look like hell. Feel like lunch?"

I managed a smile, "Hungry much?"

He nodded, "Yea, a little bit."

I groaned, "Just bring something up for me, but I'm not promising I'll eat it."

He let me go and kissed my cheek, "I'll be right back," he whispered.

"Oh, Jeff?"

"Hmm?"

"Bring up some aspirin too, I've got a killer headache, and I work Monday… spectacular," I muttered.

It didn't take long before Jeff came back with the aspirin and food. He made me sit up and eat it, and then I took the aspirin, which I was partially grateful for. After lunch, we both laid back down, me practically lying on his chest, content to hear his heartbeat.

**A/N: Aww… Jeffy being so nice to Destiny.**

**:D**

**Sorry about your loss, Destiny, but it had to be done. Did anyone else cry? I did when I was typing it.**

**:`(**

**Read and Review please!**


	4. Love in the First Degree

**A/N: WARNING: CHAPTER WILL GET FLUFFY AND SEXUAL… UNDERAGE KIDS/YOUNG ADULTS (UNDER THE AGE OF 18)… PLEASE LEAVE NOW!**

_**Chapter 4**_

I groaned and winced as sunlight hit my overly sensitive eyes. I felt the side next to me, didn't feel anything, so I cracked an eye open and cautiously glanced around the guest bedroom. A few minutes later I heard, "Ouch, dammit!" I covered my head with the covers and tried, unsuccessfully, not to laugh. I finally busted when I heard, "FUCK!" Jeff looked at me incredulously, "Quit laughing, or I'm gonna tickle you."

I tried to stop laughing, but I was unsuccessful. Jeff started tickling me, somehow knowing all the right spots, "J—Je—ef-ff. P—ple—ease s-st—top t-tickling m—me," I gasped in between laughs.

He tickled me harder, "You gonna stop laughing at me?"

I gasped, "Y—ye—es, now please… s—st—to—op."

He stopped and allowed me to regain my regular breathing habit. We laid there for a few minutes more, just enjoying the quiet silence. Jeff looked at me, his eyes seeming to burn into my very soul, "Destiny, I want to confess something to you."

I sat up and rested my head on my hand, my elbow on the pillows, "What's that, Jeffy?"

Jeff cleared his throat, "Beth told me what she said to you…"

I closed my eyes and breathed sharply, almost causing a fit of coughs.

"But, she also said what you retorted. Destiny, I just want to say thank you, for sticking up for me that day."

I opened my eyes and searched his for any truth, when I found it; I relaxed and said, "You're welcome. Its like I told her, 'I've crushed on you since I was little', I have a right to an opinion, just like she does. However, I don't think it right or fair that she should try to convince me to believe what she believes."

He nodded, "Yea, I know how that feels. Phil Brooks and I had our differences, but I never understood his 'lifestyle' just like he didn't understand mine. We're ok now, but what he said about me after I left, really hurt. He actually called me up and apologized, saying it was in the script and whatnot."

I hugged him, "I wouldn't want you to change your lifestyle in a million years, Jeff. Just as long as your drug habit doesn't get in the way of our love life, I'm happy."

He winked, "Why, Destiny, is that an invitation?"

I blushed and looked at my bare feet, noting that I needed to re-paint my nails, "No."

He gave me a look like I just shot his dog in cold-blood or something, "Oh."

Then he did something that was completely unexpected on my part, he kissed me. And I'm not talking about a little peck either; I'm talking about open mouthed, tongue dueling, kiss. It was actually so sudden and so passionate, that I kissed him right back. It turned into a very heated make-out session, until we were rudely interrupted by none other than Beth herself.

"Oh, I should have knocked," she said slightly blushing.

"Beth, you were wrong about Jeff," I stated.

She raised an eyebrow, "Oh, how so?"

I smirked, "He kisses way better than Matt does."

Beth turned pale and glanced at Jeff, who now, had one of those 'if looks could kill' faces. I stopped him from doing anything by grabbing his hand and nipping his ear, I whispered, "She did that when you started working in TNA, it was one of those one-night-stand type deals, nothing ever came of it, besides, he's happy with Reby Sky now."

He sighed and his dark jealous eyes, turned back into a crystal jade. I looked at Beth, "You might wanna leave now, before you cause more damage to his heart."

She shot daggers at me, huffed and left. Jeff turned his smoldering gaze on me, "How did you know and I didn't?"

My eyes filled with sympathy, "It was all over the 'net."

He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands, "And I missed it," he whispered.

I kissed his neck softly, "Yes, but you broke up with her, now it's my turn to have a crack at the Extreme Enigma."

He smiled and laid me back, kissing me everywhere. He slowly uncovered me and raked his eyes over my shivering form, "Damn you're beautiful," he said huskily. I blushed and attempted to cover myself, but he stilled my movements by moving in between my legs and kissing my inner thigh. He took my panties off painstakingly slow, kissing and nipping at my burning flesh. My eyes rolled in the back of my head as I felt his slick wet tongue tease me, I groaned as he dipped one then two fingers inside of me. I shuddered my release onto his fingers. I heard a rip, but I didn't bother to open my eyes, because I knew what it was. He teased my entrance for what seemed like an eternity, then without warning, he pushed his length into my tight heat. We both groaned at the same time. Soon, small droplets of sweat appeared on our bodies, I came screaming his name; he came not long after me, grunting mine. He rode out the orgasm until he collapsed in pure exhaustion on top of me. The next few hours were spent cuddling and sharing languid kisses until we drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Whew… that was an interesting chapter… review and I just might give you more fluff.**

**:D **


	5. A Surprise Call

**A/N: WARNING: More fluff to come… Underage kids/young adults (under age of 18) LEAVE NOW! Everyone else, please keep reading and review! :)**

_**Chapter 5**_

I awoke to the soft sounds of snoring. I wrapped my arms around his torso and hugged him, a smile plastered on my face. _No one is gonna ruin today_, I mused. Tomorrow was Monday; I frowned at the thought, but shook it off as Jeff started to stir.

"Good morning," he said sleepily.

I grinned, "Morning sleepy head, you hungry?"

He perked up and nodded, "Yea."

I giggled, "You're **always** hungry."

He shook his head, "Nu uh… I like to do this too…"

He grabbed me and kissed me, I could feel the lust begin to rise in the pit of my stomach, but we were interrupted, "Oh, I'm sorry," Matt said from the doorway. He looked between us, shook his head, and muttered, "Breakfast is ready."

Jeff gave me a quick peck and ran down the stairs; I grabbed my robe and followed. I sniffed the air in the kitchen when I got there, "Mmm… eggs, bacon, pancakes, jellied toast, and orange juice," I said smiling. My plate was already fixed; I sat beside Jeff as Gil said 'Grace', then all four of us dug in.

Jeff looked up from his pancakes and said, "I'm gonna go to the ring this afternoon to train a little bit, do you wanna come, Des?"

I smiled, "Sure, just don't hurt yourself."

He grinned and Matt chuckled, "Jeff? Hurt himself? Bullshit, he'll probably try to teach _you_ a few things, Destiny."

We all laughed at that, Jeff stood and grabbed our plates and helped clean up. I waited for him, and then we both headed to our rooms, but Jeff just grabbed clothes and barged in as I was taking off my robe. He let out a wolf whistle, which made me blush furiously. "Jeff don't you know how to knock," I lightly scolded.

He caught the tone and grinned, "Nope, I guess not."

I rolled my eyes and slipped the robe off the rest of the way and rummaged through my backpack to look for some clothes. Since today was uncharacteristically cool, I decided on a pair of stonewash jeans and a t-shirt. I also pulled out my bathing suit just in case it got warmer. I felt a pair of eyes on me "Is there something you like, Jeff?"

He bit his lip, and my eyes were instantly drawn to how sexy that little act was. He mutely nodded. "Cat got your tongue?" He shook his head and strolled over to me, we stared at each other for an eternity, but then he dipped his head and kissed me. I kissed him back, but that only seemed to fuel the fire. Next thing I knew, I was straddling him, making out with him as if my life depended on it. But again, we were interrupted by my phone this time. I groaned, grabbed my phone, and lay beside Jeff who was still kissing my neck.

"Hello?"

A deep voice said,_ "I know where you are."_

I shook of Jeff and put it on speaker, "Who is this?"

"_Go home."_

"Who are you? What do you mean by that?"

"_Go home. Or I'll find you."_

'_**Click'**_

I flipped my phone closed completely shaken, "Des, who was that?"

I shook my head, "I haven't the slightest clue."

**A/N: Ooh… a slight twist in Destiny's love story… Who could it be? Review if you want to find out :)**


	6. First Day at Work

**A/N: Uh oh… Destiny gets a weird phone call… Any ideas who it could be? Thank you to KaieWoo for reviewing :) you are AWESOME! Here is Chapter 6!**

_**Chapter 6**_

I moaned and rolled over, snuggling close to Jeff. He sighed and started to stroke my hair. "Good Morning," he whispered seductively in my ear.

I smiled and cracked my eyes open, "Good morning."

We shared a sweet, soft kiss, and then I got up to get dressed. I rummaged through my backpack to find something work-worthy, ultimately finding a pair of black jeans with a cute dark purple spaghetti strap top. I felt Jeff staring at me and I grinned, "Like what you see?" He licked his lips and just nodded. After I got dressed, I pulled my hair into a knot held by a hair clip.

I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth, then headed downstairs for a quick breakfast before I walked to the bowling alley. After breakfast, I hugged Matt and Gil, and then kissed Jeff, "I'll be back in about 8 hours." He pouted, his lip jutting out cutely, making me grin; I kissed his cheek, grabbed my purse, and headed out the door.

I walked into the bowling alley at exactly 8:00am. I found the supervisor, told her who I was, and she said, "Ok, he doesn't have you scheduled until 8:10am, so until then, you can help set out the tableware, turn all the lights on, things like that." I nodded and went straight to work.

8 hours flew by so fast, I didn't realize it was 4pm, until the supervisor came up to me, "Destiny, you did fantastic today. Your shift is up, I'll see you tomorrow, same time."

I nodded, grabbed my purse, clocked out and left. On my way back to Matt's house, I saw my brother in the backyard. I tried to scurry by, but just my luck, "Hey Des!" I slowed down so Jaymes could catch up.

"Yea, what do you want?"

He dug his toe into the ground, "I heard about your ex, Des, I'm real sorry. I know you and he used to be really close."

I gave him a tight smile, "Thanks Jay."

I started to walk away, when he grabbed me by the arm, "We miss you, Des."

I stopped and spun on my heel, "Who's 'we'; you and Mom, or the three of you?"

He lowered his head, "All three of us. Mom knows you're with Julia, but she's still worried out of her skin. She jumps at the slightest noise, cries out your name, and then she starts crying uncontrollably. Dad just does what he normally does… mope… but I notices, when he thinks no one is looking, he cries at night. And me," he shrugged, "I just mostly stay in your room now, looking at pictures and stuff. Des, we miss you a lot. Please, even if it's just for a night, please come home and finish unpacking. It will give them a piece of mind to see you happy and healthy."

I lowered my head, "I'm sorry I gave ya'll such a scare. I—I was just so pissed at you, Jay, and I knew that Shannon would help me. Jay, I'm sorry for yelling at you last week. I've been in agony trying to find the right words, but can you forgive me?"

He hugged me, "Des, even though I sometimes treat you like shit, you will always be my older sister. Of course, I'll forgive you."

I hugged him back and we went our separate ways, "Yea, I'll stop by tomorrow after work to get some more clothes. Julia is having so much fun with me," I lied, but giggled, "She told me she wanted to do a pedicure tonight after dinner. She expects me to let her touch my feet."

Jaymes chuckled, "Yup, you don't let anyone, not even me, near your feet."

I nodded and thought, _except Jeff._ We hugged one last time and I walked towards Matt's house, explaining that Julia would come pick me up there. I was so happy to be back inside Matt's house. "Matt, Jeff, Gil, I'm home!" I heard three pairs of footsteps, and then I heard, "Fuck."

"Watch your language, young man… Shit."

"Hey dad, that is so not cool."

"Shut up, Matthew."

I tried to hold back the laughter which worked out extremely well. Gil was the first to arrive at the bottom of the stairs, followed my Jeff, then Matt. Gil gave me a bear hug, "Welcome home missy."

Jeff kissed me, "I missed you so much while you were gone."

Matt hugged me, "Yea, you should have heard him, moaning in your bedroom, cussing up a storm because he didn't get some this morning."

At that point, I busted, "What are we having for dinner?"

Matt shrugged, "I guess I'll order pizza. Shan, Jules and Shane are comin' by later."

I nodded and headed upstairs to the bedroom, Jeff followed close behind. Once we were inside, he shut the door and locked it. I sat on the edge of the bed, sighing.

"What's wrong, bear?"

I wrinkled my nose, "'Bear'?"

He grinned sheepishly, "I like it… it suits you."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. I walked by the house today, Jaymes caught me before I could get away. He said that everyone missed me," I said quietly, almost a whisper, "I don't want to live there if they're gonna treat me like a child. This past week I have felt more like an adult than ever and to go back now…"

Jeff kissed my shoulder, which now was bare because he had pulled the strap down along my arm, "Do you want to go back?"

I shook my head, "No, because if daddy finds out that I gave it up to you, he'll be pissed at me for life. I _know_ it."

He stopped kissing my arm, "You're more afraid of what 'daddy' thinks than what _you_ as a person knows and feels?"

I lowered my head, "Dad has always been there for me, even if Mom hasn't. I owe him an explanation, Jeff." Just then, my brain just happened to start thinking of Peroxwhy?Gen's song: Explanation. I giggled and shook my head.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Explanation… the song popped into my head."

He smirked, "So you listen to my band, huh?"

I nodded, "Yea, my favorite song is: Another Me. Best one you did yet, Jeffro."

He nodded, "But back to this whole 'daddy' thing, here's what I think: I think that Matt will be willing to let you live here until you can manage to face 'daddy' on your own, but you _will_ have to face him, soon."

I sighed and bit my lip, "I know."

He gently pushed me onto my back and started kissing my neck, "But, in the meantime. We never did have our morning sex."

"Destiny, Jeff! Pizza's here!"

We both ran to the door. Jeff was pulling on the doorknob trying to figure out why it wouldn't budge, "I—it's stuck."

I shook my head and smacked him in the arm, "No its not, goof. It's _locked_!"

I unlocked the door and opened it. He shook his head and muttered, "Brat."

I winked at him, "You know it! Now let's go eat, I'm starving!"

We both ran down the stairs, laughing and giggling, "Well I'm glad to see Jeff in a better mood," Matt quipped.

Jeff nodded, "Yup, I'm always better with my baby around."

I blushed, got three pieces of pizza, a Coke, and waltzed outside to the patio.

**A/N: Ok, so far so good… no mysterious random phone calls… yet. *Evil grin* Keep reading to find out who this mystery person is!**


	7. Dead or Alive

**A/N: I apologize for not making these chapters longer… It's a bad habit of mine :) I will try to make the next chapter (if there is one) longer :) thanks and please review**

_**Chapter 7**_

The rest of the week flew by quickly, before I knew it, it was Friday night at "Two-Time Bowl". People were everywhere; there were no leagues, but there were parties, and people hanging out… _its like everyone knows everyone in this small town_. I rang up a customer and told my co-worker Samantha that I would be right back.

She nodded and her eyes grew wide, "Ohmigod, that's Jeff and Matt Hardy," she whispered harshly.

I gave one of my million dollar smiles to Jeff, he saw me, came over and hugged me; Sam was gaping at us. In front of almost all of Cameron, North Carolina, he kissed me softly on the lips. After he left, Sam grabbed me by the arm and told someone else to watch the register.

She dragged me all the way to the bathroom, "What the HELL was that?"

I put up my hands defensively, "We're together," I stated simply.

"You're dating the hottest guy on the fucking planet and you NEVER told ME?"

I giggled, "Sam, calm your ass down. I would have told you… eventually."

She rolled her eyes and smiled, "Do you think you could introduce me or something. You know I've liked him for a long time."

I nodded, "Sure thing. Let's finish our shifts, and then we'll go talk to the Hardy's.

Satisfied, we both walked out of the bathroom. I resumed my shift and sighed, "Only a few more hours." Before I knew it, 4pm rolled around, we were still busy, I looked over at Sam, "Hey, I'm clocking out," but then I regretted it. She was swamped. I shucked my purse and opened the other register, "I can help someone over here." I helped out Sam until all the people at the counter were satisfied and happy. I closed the register and clocked out, leaving a note on my boss' desk explaining why I clocked out late.

The walk home was a quiet one, "Hey Destiny, wait up," boy, was I wrong.

I turned around and saw a masked man running up to me, "Uhh, hi," I said trying to scurry away from the unknown person.

He grabbed me, spun me around and kissed me full on the mouth. I wrenched free and screamed, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

He smirked and grabbed my arm again, "Giving you something your pretty little boyfriend couldn't."

He tried to kiss me again, but instead I felt someone wrench me away from my attacker, then I heard a punch, and then a crack of broken bone. I was on the ground, shaking. Jeff lifted me to my feet, "I'm glad I decided to follow you."

I was completely numb; all I did was just clung to Jeff. He tore off the mask and I gasped. Jeff gave me a wary look, "You know him?"

I bit my lip and nodded, "Yea I know him."

Jeff escorted me the rest of the way home, I could tell that he wanted to know who had assaulted me, but I couldn't bring myself to believe it. We went up to the bedroom and he pushed me down, pinning me by placing his body over mine.

"Who was he?"

I looked away from Jeff and bit my lip again, "No one, it was no one."

"BULLSHIT," he hollered. He let me up, "Destiny, I was trying to be civil, but now," he grinned darkly, "I'm going to have to tickle it out of you."

He started to tickle me, not realizing I was still numb, I didn't even feel his touch until he kissed me where it counted. I groaned and arched my back involuntarily. He kissed my lips, "Who is he?"

I gasped when he lightly bit my bottom lip, "Derrick. His name is Derrick."

Jeff smiled softly, the smile that makes my heart feel like melted butter, "There, that wasn't so hard."

I nodded, "It is when he was supposed to be dead!"

**A/N: Uh oh… Looks like the 'dead' has risen… could Derrick, her believed dead ex boyfriend, be the mysterious caller? Review and find out!**


	8. The Shit Starts

**A/N: I've been brooding over this chapter a lot lately, and I have to say, this one might make you cry. But, please R&R anyways.**

_**Chapter 8**_

~3rd Person POV~

Silent tears slipped out of watery eyes. Eyes closed in an attempt to block out the image, but it was no use. Destiny had taken off two weeks already and she couldn't take off any more time. Jeff and Matt were over in England somewhere and she couldn't help thinking that Jeff was having one-night-stands, even though she knew in her heart that he would never cheat on her intentionally. There was still that always _one_ chance. She wiped at the tears that still spilled down her beautiful face. A silent knock on the bedroom door broke her out of her thoughts.

~End 3rd Person POV~

"Come in," I said softly.

Gil came in with a bowl of chicken broth, "I thought this might help," he said placing the steaming bowl beside me on the night stand. I smiled at his thoughtfulness. Images attacked my brain; of his scent, like Old Spice and outdoors, of his eyes, so green and warm, of his embrace, so tender and loving. I buried my head into his pillow and cried. Gil was doing his best to comfort me, but the ultimate comfort came with a call.

I sniffled and answered the phone, "Hello?"

"_Hey baby,"_ Jeff's unmistakable southern accent said.

I smiled and perked up instantly, "Jeffy!"

I could hear him smile, _"Tuesday, I will be home to see you."_

I could hardly wait, "Ok, I'll be waiting for you. Jeff, I have one question."

I heard him sigh, I knew he was tired, but I _**had**_ to know, _"What is it sweetheart?"_

I started to tear up and I sniffled, "A—are you cheating on me?"

You know how they say "Patience is a virtue and all that shit?" Well, lets just say, today wasn't my day. Silence.

"Jeff?"

"_I heard you."_

"Are you?"

More silence.

I bit my lip. Trying to control the tears and the anger, but as fate would have it, tears began spilling down my cheeks and I let out a choked back sob.

"_Baby, please don't cry."_

I shook my head, "Don't. Call. Me. Baby."

He sighed, _"I love you, I'll see you Tuesday."_

I bit my lip, keeping my anger in check, "Don't bother. Tell Matty that I'll stay with Shannon. Jeff, Beth was right about you." I hung up.

I cried. For two months I cried. I moved out of Matt's house and into Shannon's place with him and Julia. I muddled through work, was laid off three months after that for 'not looking professional'. I couldn't believe it. Jeff had cheated on me. I knew he returned, but I refused to see him. One particular day, I was bowling with Shan and Julia, getting strikes every time because I saw Jeff's face and acted like he was a damn dartboard. Julia touched my shoulder and I jumped clean out of my skin, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

I shook my head, "No, its fine, what's up?"

She smiled sheepishly, "Well, I don't want to alarm you, but…" she glanced at the door.

My eyes grew wide, "He's back with that slut?"

Julia must've taken notice of my jealousy-laded voice, "You broke up with him, remember?" I bit my lip and nodded. I tried to slip out the back door, but Reby Sky saw me before I had a chance, "Hey!"

I closed my eyes, softly groaned and put on my best fake smile, "Hi, Reby!"

She embraced me slightly, knowing I hadn't let anyone touch me the past 5 months or so, "How are you?"

I bit my lip and noticed that Jeff was staring at me, wide-eyed, "I'm good, Reby, thanks for asking," I said trying to smile whole-heartedly.

She returned the smile, "That's good; wanna come hang at Matt's place?"

It seemed as if the whole bowling alley held their breath while they waited for my 'duck away' routine as I always did when someone invited me over, especially to Matt's, since I hadn't been there since that fateful morning.

I did my usual 'bite my lip', but I wholeheartedly grinned, "Sure, Reby, I'd love to come over! What time?"

Shan and Julia looked at me incredulously, "Umm it's at 8pm."

I licked my lips, an evil, evil revenge plan growing in my mind, "Good, I'll be there," I grinned darkly and left the bowling alley. Everyone parted their way for me like the Red Sea.

**A/N: Whew… looks like jealousy and revenge are on Destiny's mind. Wanna know what happens? Read and Review! I love love LOVE reviews!**


	9. Sweet Revenge

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing… you guys are awesome! Destiny is sorely pissed at Jeff, but as you all know, a lot can happen at Matt's house! *evil grin* Just wait… it gets better :)**

_**Chapter 9**_

I went back to the house and changed. Want to know what I wore? Ok, I'll tell you. I wore a black and pink teddy, with a matching black and pink miniskirt, black fishnet stockings, and black knee high high-heeled boots. I did my makeup to the point of looking like a hooker. I wanted Jeff to literally see me and regret cheating and going out with that skank. I brushed my black and red hair, the red almost turning a pink-ish color. I looked at myself in the full mirror, knowing full well that Matt hated when I showed my bare midriff. I quickly changed the belly ring to a dangly pink porn rabbit that I had bought in Ohio. I took one last little look at my attire, grabbed my matching silk chain purse and headed to the car, where Shan and Jules were waiting for me. I got into the back of the car and Shan let out a low whistle.

"Lookin' good girlie," he said with a shit-eating grin.

I blushed and smiled, "I look like a hooker," I giggled, "But at least Shannon likes it."

He smiled and gunned it over to Matt's house. Before I knew it, all three of us were standing at Matt's doorway. Shannon knocked… waited… banged… waited… then Jeff opened the door. He stared at me wide-eyed, suddenly licking his lips and ushering us inside. Matt saw us and gave us all hugs, but looked at me, "You had to wear that?"

I stuck my tongue out at him and replied simply, "Sweet revenge." I sauntered over to Gil and gave him a hug, but there was a group of people I wasn't expecting.

"My God, Des, you had to come dressed like a slut?"

I spun around and into the distasteful blue eyes of my brother, "Well, hello to you too, Jaymes."

He rolled his eyes, "Mom and dad are over there," he said pointing where my dad's balding head could be seen.

Mom saw me and ran over, but exclaimed with an obnoxious tone, "My baby is wearing hookers clothes! Why is she dressed like a hooker?"

I rolled my eyes, but kept an eye on Jeff all night. He couldn't take his eyes off me. Not one second.

Hot dogs and hamburgers were served. I went to grab a hot dog, but Jeff saw this as a golden opportunity to shove me outside, "What—why—how—" I smirked, knowing he couldn't make a full sentence. I walked up to him until we were chest-to-chest, I ghosted my hand over the bulge in his jeans and said, "Have Beth take care of that. It's an eye sore." I opened the patio door and left Jeff, stunned and speechless.

On the way back to Shannon's place I was beaming, "And did you see how Jeff came in with a hard-on? Totally aching for Destiny? It was so classic!" Jules exclaimed high-fiving me. Shannon rolled his eyes, "Sure… but what happens now? Matt won't have another party for another week or so."

I grinned like a she-devil, "Every time Matt has a party, I'll wear the same type of outfit, leaving Jeff with a hard-on, until he can't take it anymore," I said simply, shrugging my shoulders.

I sighed and sat on the bed in the guest bedroom, in pjs, my hair still damp from my shower. My phone rang, so I got up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Destiny?"_

I smirked, "Hi Beth, what's up?"

"_He screamed your name."_

My grin grew, "When?"

"_Just a while ago, I—he was in the bathroom and he said, 'oh Destiny' when he released himself."_

"Interesting, why are you telling me?"

Beth sniffled, _"Because I can't take him screaming your name all the time when we have sex."_

I was grinning like a Cheshire cat, "I'm sorry to hear that, Beth, but he's yours now."

Beth was crying, _"I know, and the thing is, I don't wanna be. He doesn't scream my name, he screams yours. It's like he's making love to me, but envisioning you, Destiny, its driving me crazy. I can't take it anymore."_

I shrugged wanting to wrap this conversation up as quickly as possible, "Ok, thanks for letting me know, Beth, I'll see you at Matt's next party."

I hung up before she could give a reply. I rolled my eyes and muttered, "She can dish it, but she can't take it when someone gives her a taste of her own damn medicine…" I shook my head, turned off my light, and drifted into a deep sleep.

**A/N: Ahh the game of sweet revenge continues at Matt's next party, what will Destiny think of to drive Jeff crazy and get Beth to go insane? Read and Review!**


	10. Two Can Play the Same Game

**A/N: I'm trying everyone… to get the chapters longer, but with the story… it's not working out that way. This chapter is gonna be an all girl sleepover at Matt's house… I am telling you this because things tend to get kinky with a bunch of girls all in one place… and Destiny confesses something that you never saw coming O.o**

_**Chapter 10**_

I rub sleep out of my eyes, stretch like a lazy cat, and yawn incredibly loud. School in the back of my mind, summer's almost over. I jump off my bed and run over to the phone, I call all the girls, then Matt…

"'_Lo?"_

Oh shit, it's Jeff, "Uh hi," I tried to raise my voice an octave higher, "Is Matt Hardy there?"

"_One sec, I'll see if he's awake."_

I heard him put the phone down; I covered the mouthpiece and let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I tried to take a few deep calming breaths. My heart was beating so fast, it felt like it was gonna jump out of my chest any second. I heard the ruffling of sheets and Jeff's smooth sleepy-ladened voice, _"He's still asleep, can I take a message?"_

I shook my head, "No, I'll call back when he's awake. Thank you."

I hung up. I got dressed, today was school shopping with my detestable brother and my overly hyper mother. I groaned, "I wish I could just go shopping with Julia."

"Did someone say my name?"

I hugged Julia, "Hey, I wish you could go shopping with me today."

She smiled sympathetically, "What are ya shopping for?"

I rolled my eyes, "School."

Julia looked at me, "You're still in school?"

I shook my head, "College, Jules."

She made an 'o' shape with her mouth, "Did you get a hold of Matt?"

I shook my head, "He was asleep."

Jules squinted at me, "You talked to Jeff!"

I rolled my eyes, "That obvious?"

She emphatically nodded, "Yea, you're blushing."

I hid my face in a pillow, chucking the other one at her, "Shut up!"

The pillow missed her by a few inches; she picked it up and smacked me with it. Soon it was an all out pillow fight, feathers were flying everywhere. Shannon came in, "What the hell's going on in here?"

We stopped at looked at him, apparently I stared at him too long because a pillow crashed against the side of my head, and I fell over, hitting the headboard with a loud 'thud'.

I sat up, "OW!"

She started laughing, "You ok?"

I shrugged, "I dunno, I think I'm concussed."

She jumped off the bed and sat beside me, checking for a bump, "I don't—oof!"

Shannon laughed as I slapped a pillow over her head, causing her to lose her balance and fall over.

"_Hey, are we inviting Beth?"_

"Yea, I guess… I said _**all**_ girls, didn't I?"

"_Yea, I just wasn't sure because as far as I know, she's still with Jeff."_

I snorted, "Just bring her, Reby, its not gonna kill me."

"_Says the girl who made Jeff scream her name last week,"_ Reby said, laughing.

I rolled my eyes and smiled, "I'll bring the goodies, you get the movies and Jules and Beth bring whatever."

"_Got it, see you in a few hours"_

I hung up. But as soon as I did, it rang again.

"Hello?"

"_Hello Destiny."_

I froze; the dark voice was back, "What do you want?"

"_I want you to go home. I'm glad you ditched the weird-looking guy, but you need to go home."_

"I don't _**need**_ to do anything! Leave me alone!"

Dial tone, "Hello," I said warily.

I hung up and cried, scared and creped beyond comprehension.

Jeff paced around the art room. Not being able to think of anything but Destiny, even Beth threatened to break it off, he sighed and stopped pacing, suddenly coming over with a plan, "I gotta get her back!"

"Are you sure?"

"_Sure, just have all the girls come over and we'll hang at Shan's or something for the night. It'll be fun!"_

I nodded, "Thanks Matty, you're the best!"

He chuckled, _"You say that now…"_

"Matt, what did you mean?"

"_Nothing, I'll see ya'll in a few hours, bye."_

I hung up the phone, stared at it for a bit. Shaking my head, I went downstairs to use the land line to call for pizza, "Shan, don't you believe in cordless?"

He called from the kitchen, "Nope!"

I rolled my eyes and called the pizza place, ordering basically 2 pizzas each, with an extra cheese pizza. Jules and I went to the store and bought snacks, mostly chocolate, chips, and candy. Jules grabbed plates, napkins, soda and cups. We then headed to Matt's to drop off our goodies. We were just about to leave when I heard a throat clear.

I spun around and tried not to gape and stare, Jeff was wet… wet and gorgeous, like a bronze Grecian god. I tore my eyes away just as Julia walked in, "Ugh, Jeff, put some clothes on!"

Jeff sniggered and sauntered over to me, he leaned down close enough I could feel his breath against my ear, he whispered, "Two can play this game, Destiny."

Julia grabbed my arm and dragged me away from Jeff, muttering how she always had to step in during a relationship crisis and whatnot. I just rolled my eyes and let her drag me to the car.

**A/N: Haha, I'm mean, aren't I? Looks like Jeff's caught on to her little 'revenge' game. Wonder how long Beth's gonna be able to handle being in the same house and in the same room with Destiny and Julia. Review please!**


	11. Sleepover Gone Wrong

**A/N: My Destiny muse is totally freaking out about how well this story is coming. She told me to thank you all for reviewing, and story alerting! You readers are fantastic! :D Enjoy chapter 11!**

_**Chapter 11**_

The sleepover was about to begin. The pizza came ½ hour earlier than expected, so Jules and I turned the oven on the lowest possible setting and putting the pizzas in there to keep them warm. Reby and Beth were the first to arrive. Reby looked around, "Wow, this place looks and smells fantastic!"

Beth crinkled her nose, "It smells good, but is something burning?"

My eyes widened, "Oh my god! THE PIZZA!" I rushed into the kitchen and grabbed the cardboard boxes just before they were extra crispy. I looked at the setting, "Jules, did you turn the oven higher?"

She smiled sheepishly, "The oven wasn't turning on, and so I turned it up a little bit."

"Do you know _**exactly**_ how high it was?"

She shrugged and shook her head, "Not really, I just turned the knob and walked away."

"Julia," I whined, "The knob was set at 750 degrees! The whole house could have burned down!"

Reby Sky busted out laughing, Beth smiled a little, and I too joined in the laughter. The doorbell sounded and I hollered over the music, "Reby! Can you get that?"

Trish Stratus, Amy Dumas, Torrie Wilson, and Kelly Kelly arrived all in a fluster. Soon, we were engrossed with a drama flick; boxes upon boxes of tissues were passed throughout the circle. After the movie was over, we all sat in the candle light, listening to some random divas pop song, engrossed in conversation.

"Hey, I got an idea!"

We all groaned, when Kelly came up with an idea, it was usually a boring one.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!"

We all looked at her, "Kelly, that's a kid's sleepover game, we're all adults," Torrie said scowling.

She shrugged and I perked up, "I agree with Kelly."

Kelly smiled, "Ok, since I came up with it…" she closed her eyes and randomly swung her finger around the group until it stopped, she opened her eyes and exclaimed, "Ok, Trish, you're first."

She sighed and started. The way of the circle was: Trish, Amy, Torrie, Kelly, me, Reby, Jules, and Beth. I didn't think it was a good idea to stick Beth beside Julia, but then again, I barely said two words to her since she arrived. Kelly looked at me and smirked, I inwardly groaned, "Ok, Des, Truth or Dare?"

I shrugged, "Truth."

She winked, "Are you still in love with a certain Hardy boy?"

I looked at her, then slowly one-by-one, at each of the girls, finally resting my eyes on Beth. I saw faint tears in her eyes, so I decided to lie, "No. No I don't."

Beth saw through me like a translucent piece of paper, "LIAR!"

I closed my eyes, "Yes ok! I fucking love him, are you happy now!"

I froze; I couldn't bear to look at Beth, let alone everyone else. My hand flew to my mouth I stuttered, "I—I'm s—sorry, Beth."

She shook her head, "This game sucks, and I'm going to bed."

Everyone gave me sympathetic looks, Kelly looked at me, "I never really liked the tramp, and I just wanted you to admit you were still in love with Jeff to get her to stop being so damn clingy to him." She shivered, "It's like she prides herself on being the queen bitch. Jeff sees it too, and he fucking hates her. I know he loves you, but you both need to admit it out loud before you do something about it."

I bit my lip and nodded, "I understand."

She smirked and grabbed a pillow from the couch, crashing it on my head. Soon all of us, including Beth, who came down to investigate, were in an all out pillow war. Ducking, dodging, swatting, and giggling. We were all having fun, until I was smacked in the side of the head, which caused me to fall and bump into Amy, who fell on top of Julia, who stumbled into Trish, who tried to stop her fall on Kelly, but instead hit her nose; she grunted from impact and fell backwards into Torrie. Soon, we were a giggling, panting, feather haired mess.

Amy picked a piece of feather from my hair and threw it to the floor, she whispered softly into my ear, "I prefer you and Hardy to her," she said glancing at Beth."

I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Damn girl drama… I fucking hate it, it's like I'm back in high school where the prom queen is dating the jock, but the jock is in love with the dork!"

Everyone busted out laughing at my analogy, everyone but Beth. She looked at me with an "I told you so" face and I scowled at her.

"Says the one who said, "Don't go with him, he's bad news and all that shit, huh Beth? And as soon as I was done with him, what did you do? Huh? What did you do? You got back with him! You probably couldn't wait to re-claim what you had lost, but when he shot his release, whose name did he utter? It wasn't yours was it? NO! It was mine! And you couldn't stand it, could you," my fury driving me on I spat, "I don't even know why I invited you to come along, you have always hated me because I took him from you!"

Beth had tears coming down her face now, she tried to speak but no words came out. She just sat there dumbfounded. She wiped her eyes and sniffled, "You're right, Des. I hated that he looked so happy with you. I jumped at the chance to be with him as soon as I could. But I realize that I can never re-claim him. He was yours and I guess he always will be," she stood, grabbed her purse and opened the front door, "have a great rest of the night, girls. I'm ending it with Jeff."

We all stared at the door, scarcely breathing until Amy broke the silence, "What just happened?"

Torrie shrugged, "I don't know."

I stood up and went upstairs without a word, Julia followed me, "She's right you know," she said after she shut the guest bedroom door.

I looked at her, "Right about what?"

She looked at me, "As if you didn't know! Jeff loves you more than life itself. This revenge/jealousy phase will pass and you two will realize that you need each other."

I scoffed, "I don't need anyone."

She grinned, "Oh? Then how come sometimes I hear you whimper out Jeff's name in the night? How come you look all flushed and almost literally dripping with sexual satisfaction in the morning?"

I bit my lip, she had me.

Now the only thing I knew was, I yearned for the touch of one person I really didn't want to see.

Jeff Hardy.

**A/N: Ooh, sudden change in events… Again… How many of you reading this loves it? Good, because I know I am! :D Please R&R!**


	12. Surprises

**A/N: Thank you everyone for reviewing and loving this story. This chapter is going to get extremely interesting, so for all of you emotional roller coasters out there… this one's for you!**

_**Chapter 12**_

Jeff paced the floor, uneasiness in his stomach. He stopped and looked out the window, seeing Beth step out of the car; he opened the door to let her in.

"Hi, Beth," he said with a small smile.

She didn't return the smile, instead she yelled, "You love her?"

Bewildered he stared, "Love who?"

She rolled her eyes, "Oh don't you dare play dumb with me! Do. You. Love. Her?"

Realization dawned and he lowered his head. Without saying a word, Beth slapped him. His head snapped but quickly snapped back, fury blazed behind hid deep jade eyes, "Get out," he said darkly. His mind made up, as was hers apparently.

"Jeff, I'm sorry," Beth quietly said.

Jeff rubbed his cheek; his eyes turning back into a crystal jade, "I guess I deserved that; first you, then Destiny, then you again."

Beth nodded, "You'll get what's coming to you from Destiny, Jeff."

Jeff sighed, "Yup."

Beth left without a backwards glance, getting into her car and driving to the nearest motel.

o~o

I woke up with a jump and found Julia sitting on the couch smirking at me, "What?"

She grinned wider and did a bad mimic of my voice, "Oh, Jeff. Jeff give it to me. Oh yes."

I blushed, "Shut up!"

Amy woke up, "What's going on?"

"Julia's picking on me," I whined.

Julia stuck her tongue out at me, "You big baby."

I grinned and nodded, "You got that right!"

One by one the rest of the girls woke up; we all ate breakfast and one by one the girls left until it was just Julia, Amy and me in the kitchen. Soon, my stomach started hurting. I cried out because of the intense pain. Amy and Julia both helped me lay down on Matt's couch. Clutching my stomach I started to get scared, "Julia, what the hell's going on?"

Julia shrugged and called 911. I screamed out in utter terror and pain; I felt like I was gonna die. The ambulance got there.

o~o

Jeff peeked out the window just as the ambulance flew by his house towards Matt's. His mind raced, _I hope Matt's ok._ But his little voice told him it wasn't Matt. _Oh God, DESTINY!_ He raced to his car and gunned it quickly to Matt's house just as the EMTs were loading Destiny into the back of the ambulance. He grabbed her hand, "Destiny, what's wrong? What happened?"

She yanked her hand out of his grasp and managed to spit, "Why the hell do you care? You cheated on me!"

Jeff was left dumbfounded as the ambulance whisked her and Julia away to the hospital.

o~o

The hospital was full of people, but I went back first. They did a few CT scans and two MRIs with 3 x-rays. The results: God, I'm not sure if I could tell ya'll without either cracking up or crying or both. *Sigh* the results: I'm pregnant. So I have to do a paternity test even though I _**know**_ who the father is. They just want to be sure. I receded into a deep depression, only allowing Julia and Matt into the room with me. I cried uncontrollably. I know most of you think that abortions are wrong, but I was seriously considering it, until one morning.

It was a Thursday… I'd been in the hospital for about a week now. I heard a knock on my door, and Matt opened it, I perked up, "Hey Matt."

He smiled, "Hey, I hope you don't mind, I brought a visitor," he said yanking the younger Hardy into the room, someone I did not want to see for as long as I lived.

"Matt, what in the blue hell is he doing here?"

I kept my eyes glued to Matt, not daring to make the same mistake twice with Jeff, but as fate would have it, I chanced a look and regretted it. His eyes were puffy and swollen, as if he'd been crying. I instantly felt bad for him, but then again, I was carrying his kid inside of me. He silently asked permission to sit beside me on the bed, which I was reluctant at first, but nodded my consent.

"Matt told me," Jeff's smooth voice came out like a melodic song.

I glared at Matt, "Oh he did, did he?"

Jeff nodded, his purple and blue hair bobbing up and down with the motion, I resisted the urge to rake my fingers through its silkiness.

"I want you to know, that no matter what, I will support you," he whispered.

I looked at him and blinked, _did he just support my decision?_

"But…"

_Nah, with him, there's always a catch._

"I would rather us get married and keep the child."

I stared at him, "You would rather marry me and keep this… this thing, then to exterminate it and move on?" I smacked him, incredibly hard on the cheek, "You don't care about me! You never did! How dare you decide what's best for me or this… thing!"

He looked at me, "It's not a _**thing**_, it's a _**human**_."

I stared at the hard glare I was getting from Jeff, "So you would rather us live together in misery just for the child, than to be happy and live our own lives with no attachments?"

Jeff lowered his head. "I didn't think so," I muttered, "I'm going through with this abortion, unless you can convince me otherwise."

His head snapped up, "You are not going through with his, Destiny. I won't let you; that is my baby in there," he said softly tapping my stomach, "if we have to, we'll give it up for adoption," he kissed the back of my hand, "think on it, I'll be back tomorrow."

I looked at Matt, "Why did you bring him here?"

He smiled, "Wasn't it obvious? No matter how much he's hurt you, there's still something between you two, and this might be the break you both need: to have a big responsibility."

I sighed, "Do you think I should?"

He shook his head, "No, but it's your body, and your child, and Jeff's child."

He left without another word; he left me to wallow in my own thoughts and feelings. My doubts became stronger with each passing moment. The conversation between Jeff and me becomes more and more clear, until I can't stand it anymore. I rolled over and picked up the phone, dialed Matt's number and waited.

"_Lo?"_

I cleared my throat, "Hi Jeff."

"_Hey, what's wrong?"_

I started to cry, "Can you come to the hospital?"

"_Is everything ok? Are you in labor?"_

"I'm fine, Jeff. The baby's fine, I just need to talk to you."

I heard him scuffing around, _"I'll be right there, did you want Matt there too?"_

I nodded, "Yeah, please."

We said 'goodbye' and I waited for Jeff and Matt to arrive.

o~o

Jeff woke Matt up, "Dude, Destiny needs to talk to us, like now."

Matt shot up, "Is everything ok?"

"Yea, she just needs to talk."

Matt got up and got dressed, "Some sleep, huh?"

Jeff smiled, "Yea, but at least Destiny wants to talk to me."

Matt smirked and shoved Jeff "Is that all you're happy about?"

Jeff smiled and blushed slightly. Matt grinned, "I didn't think so."

**A/N: Another twist in the love story between Destiny and Jeff Hardy… what will happen next?**


	13. A Strange Twist

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are fantastic :) How did you like my last chapter? Did it surprise you? Well, let's see if this one can surprise you just as much as the last one did :) R&R please!**

_**Chapter 13**_

I waited anxiously for the Hardy boys to arrive. When they got there, Dad, Mom and Jaymes came.

"I can't believe it. I leave you alone for three months, and this is what happens?"

I rolled my eyes, "Dad, how old am I?"

"You are 23 years old," he said with a smile.

"Yes, Dad, 23, old enough to make my own choices, my own mistakes, and own up to them."

Dad pursed his lips and left without another word. Mom was next, she grasped me in a tight hug, "My baby is having a baby," she squealed. Then she stopped suddenly, "But you're unmarried… it is a broken rule, you have to be punished."

I rolled my eyes while she continued to ramble. Jaymes came up and gently patted my stomach, "You're not keeping it, are you?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but was cut off, "Yes, she is."

I looked up and past Jaymes. I smiled briefly, "Hey guys."

Jeff sat beside me on the bed and Matt occupied the chair, "You wanted to talk to us?"

I nodded, "Yes," I glared at Jaymes and Mom, "I wish to talk to you two alone."

Jaymes sighed, grabbed Mom and left, shutting the door quietly.

I looked at Jeff squarely, "Jeff, do you love me?"

He looked at the floor and nodded, "Yes," he looked at me, "Yes, I do."

I smiled, "Do you want me to keep the baby?"

He nodded, "Yes, I do."

I looked at Matt, addressing Jeff, "Do you want to marry me?"

Jaymes came in and interrupted, "No, he doesn't. You're not keeping the baby."

I looked at Jaymes and scowled, "Who says?"

**A/N: Uh oh… someone doesn't want two people to be happy. Any ideas who it could be?**


	14. I Don't!

**A/N: sorry folks, I needed a cliffhanger and that was the only thing I thought of.**

_**Chapter 14**_

I stared at my brother, "Who do you think you are? Its my life, my body, I can do whatever I want with it."

He glared at me, "For your information, Dad has just signed a few papers, claiming, you have NO control over what you can do with your body. And he has just sighed abortion papers. And you are not marrying this… this… filth!"

I gulped, Jeff was nose-to-nose with Jaymes, and they were about to go at it. Jeff growled, "You, get her father in here now."

"Jeff, I don't think-"

"I don't care what you think, Matthew," he stared at Jaymes, "Go get him unless you want another person in the hospital."

Jaymes glared at Jeff for a long time before he finally left the room. I gulped again, I had never seen Jeff so angry. Matt touched Jeff's shoulder. Jeff growled, but calmed down when he saw it was just Matt.

"Dude, I have never seen you so possessive before. What changed?"

"When Jaymes came and said that she no longer had control over what she can do with OUR baby."

Matt nodded, "I see."

I rolled over, terrified of Jeff's outburst. I didn't roll back over until Dad knocked on the door.

Jeff opened the door and shot daggers at my Dad, "I would like for you to explain where the hell you're coming from."

"Who are you to question my motives, boy?"

Jeff grimaced, "I am no boy. I am willing to take full responsibility for my actions."

Dad scoffed, "You are a boy, and you are NOT taking full responsibility, this problem will be taken care of tomorrow."

I stood up and looked Dad square in the eye, "You should be grateful that Jeff is willing to marry me to raise our child… _your_ grandchild! I want you to rip up those papers, I am NOT killing this baby for no one… NO ONE!"

He patted my shoulder, "Honey, you're upset."

I shook him off, "Well of course I am upset, Dad! You want me to kill my unborn baby! FUCK NO! NO WAY! You can just go to hell!"

Jeff held me while I cried, "I don't understand it," I sobbed bitterly, "Why can't he just leave me alone? Let me do what I want?"

Jeff hugged me and kissed my cheek, "I don't know, baby, I—I don't know."

Dad just watched the interlude, "M—maybe... maybe I was… I was wrong."

I stared at Dad, "Yea, maybe you were."

Jeff hugged me and got down on one knee, he took my hand and kissed the back of it, "Destiny, I love you with all of my heart, and I promise to love you until the day I die; will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

I grinned, "No more cheating?"

He shook his head, "No, no more cheating."

I jumped up deftly and embraced him, "Yes, I will… I will marry you, Jeff."

Matt clapped, but Dad just stood there flabbergasted, "Who the hell is going to pay for this freak wedding, because I will not contribute my time or money."

Just like that, the mood changed once again, "Dad, I've always seen you walking me down the aisle."

Dad shook his head, "I'm sorry, but I don't walk my daughter down the aisle unless you are child-less."

Jeff held me while I cried, "Dad, please…"

Dad left the room without another word. Destiny and Jeff have yet another issue: Beth.

**A/N: Wow, tear jerker or what? I hope you guys enjoy this and please R&R! Any ideas about the next chapter, I'm open to suggestions :)**


	15. Unexpected Visitor

**A/N: This chapter will be EXTREMELY short … Thanks for reviewing!**

_**Chapter 15**_

I watched Dad tear up the abortion papers, but Jeff and dad still hated each other. Matt tried to comfort me, but it was no use. With Jeff on the road, my depression got worse. One sunny Saturday afternoon, I was visited by a woman whom I never thought I'd see again.

"Beth," I said startled.

"Can I come in," she asked softly.

I nodded and sat up as much as the bed would allow, "Yea."

She sighed and sat beside me, "How are you feeling?"

I gently patted my stomach, "I'm doing ok. Jeff asked me to marry him last week."

Beth pursed her lips and nodded, "That's what I came to talk to you about. Jeff isn't exactly 'father' material, Des."

I raised my hand and slapped the taste right out of her mouth, she cried out in shock and pain, but quickly recovered, "You know, if you weren't pregnant I would so-"

I glared at her, "You would do what? You're too scared to do anything to me. I'm more of a woman than you will ever be, Beth," I pointed towards the door, "I think its time you leave."

She took the hint, "I guess you're right. I just hope that Jeff's not doing drugs with Kimo again. I heard he'd been hanging around."

"Beth," Matt said sternly, "I've been with Jeff the entire two weeks he's been home. Kimo has not been over once, so I suggest you shut your trap and leave, before things get ugly."

Beth quickly nodded and ducked away from Matt's stare. I rolled over and flipped on the TV, rummaging through channels. Finding nothing on, I turned the TV off. But I had received a strange text message.

"_Destiny, I know I'm the last person you want to talk to right now, but I had to know if rumors were true. Is it true that you're pregnant out of wedlock? Is it true that your dad signed abortion papers? Is it true that you and Jeff are engaged, even though you're with child? Is it true that the child you're carrying might not be his?"_

I stared at the text message from an unknown number for the longest time. Fear shaking me clean to my toes. Matt must've seen my reaction because he grabbed my phone and turned it off.

**A/N: Readers: Due to some personal issues that I'm dealing with; I might not be able to update as quickly as I have been. But be assured I WILL update! It just might not be as fast as usual. Please R&R!**


	16. An Ending to Remember

**A/N: Hello, it's your favorite author: JeffsGirl22 again, I hope everyone is having an awesome weekend! I'm planning on this chapter being the longest of them yet… but, we'll see. Please R&R and thank you KatieWoo… You are so awesome! I hope others who read this will review as well… the more the merrier I always say lol… Without further ado here is chapter 16! WARNING: If you have a box of tissues, keep them handy!**

_**Chapter 16**_

Matt had been pacing around my hospital room for quite some time, seemingly checking his phone every few seconds. I huffed and said curtly, "Matt, would you please calm-"

I never got the rest of my sentence out because my stomach started to hurt. I cried out in pain. Matt called quickly for the nurse, and then he called Jeff. The nurse came in and did a few routine checks, looking at me extremely worried.

"_Oh my God, I hope the baby will be ok," I thought to myself._

The nurse called quickly for the doctor on duty, I would have been able to hear what he said, if it weren't for someone screaming in my ear… Oh wait, that was me! The doctor mentioned something to Matt and he nodded in response. They finally gave me a sedative but it only subsided the pain. They were able to wheel me back to the MRI thing again. And what the doctor found wasn't the news I wanted to hear. We got back to the room and I was freaking out.

"Destiny, what is it?"

"I'm carrying…"

Matt rolled his eyes, "Yea, I know you're carryin'."

I shook my head and whispered, "Twins."

Matt blinked at me in shock, "T—twins?"

I nodded, "Uh huh."

Matt called up Jeff and spoke to him incredibly low.

I couldn't believe it… twins…

Jeff walked into the hotel lobby, "Uhh, Mr. Hardy? You have a message."

He thanked the receptionist and looked at the message: _Jeff, your fiancé is carrying twins... that's right… TWINS! Call me ASAP. Your bro, Matt._

He walked in a daze to his hotel room and quickly called Matt.

"_Hello?"_

"Dude, what the hell happened?"

"_Jeff, I'm glad you called. Destiny is carryin' twins… she had another sharp pain in her tummy and they took another MRI and found out that she's carryin' twins." _**(A/N: I'm well aware that when someone is pregnant an MRI damages the baby… this is just fiction… a real pregnant person would have an ultrasound :))**

"Does she need me there?"

"_I think she's ok for right now, she's asleep. But, if you want you can come when you're off…"_

"Dude, I'm on my way."

I groaned in excruciating pain. I throw up all the time now, (yes I know, gross). Morning sickness sucks people; let's just face it. The doctor came in and gave me an anti-nausea pill, but I couldn't hold that down either. Matt mentioned to me about how his mom, God rest her soul, used to have morning sickness with Jeff. I considered this for a long time, "Do you think that I'm having one of each?"

"God, I fucking hope not," Jaymes came in scowling at me.

I rolled my eyes, too tired to argue with him.

"Mom thought you could use some chicken broth to help 'whatever's ailing you'."

I grimaced when he opened the container, the smell of the broth giving me another nausea spell.

I managed a smile, "Thanks, but uh, no thanks."

Jaymes poked my stomach, "I swear if mom found out that you're pregnant with twins… she'd have a heart attack. I'm the only one who knows because Matt, unlike you, trusts me with this information. I don't like Jeff very much because of his past…"

**Knock, knock!**

Matt opened the door and Kimo walked in.

"What the hell are you doin' here, Kimo?"

"I was wondering if Jeff's back from the road yet. I heard his girlfriend was laid in the hospital."

"How the fuck did you get back here?"

He smirked, "I told them I was her brother."

Matt rolled his eyes, "Jeff's not here yet; I want you gone, Kimo… Jeff's clean now and I don't want you hangin' around."

"Matt, what do you mean 'yet'," I asked cautiously.

"He's on his way, Des."

Kimo smirked, "Good, I want to talk to 'Fro about some OTC's I picked up from a source."

I scowled, even in my pregnancy state; I was still able to hold my ground, "Kimo," I said darkly, "I am sick and tired of you trying your damndest to get Jeff back on drugs… OTC's are dangerous if not used properly. **(A/N: OTC = Over the Counter)** And I don't want you hanging around Jeff, Matt, or myself, especially with twins. I want you out of our lives, Kimo. I don't care if they have to chain you to the basement. I will not have my family subjected to the evils of drugs, especially Jeff."

Jaymes, Matt and Kimo stood gaping at me. I shot daggers at Kimo, "Get out or I will have security throw you out!"

Kimo held his hands up defensively, "Ok, ok no need to get your panties in a twist… I'm gone."

He zipped out of the room like his ass was on fire. Jeff walked in a moment later, "Why was Kimo here?"

Matt looked at me, "Go ahead and tell him, Matt."

Matt sighed, "Kimo was here to see if you wanted to participate in getting high with OTC's."

Jeff's eyes flashed with fury, "H—he what?"

"I kicked him out and told him to stay away from us and the babies."

That broke him out of his trance. He knelt beside me because Jaymes occupied the chair. He kissed my forehead and gently patted my tummy, "Twins."

He looked endearingly at my tummy and spoke softly, "Hey little ones, I'm your papa."

I giggled at the cute sight, Matt groaned and Jaymes made gag-like sounds. I rolled my eyes and raked my hands through Jeff's black, blue, purple and green hair, "I love you so much, Jeff."

He smiled and kissed my cheek, "I love you too."

"Jeff?"

Jeff was still patting my stomach when he answered, "Hmm?"

"Promise me you won't do drugs again."

I heard Matt crack his knuckles and Jaymes leaned in closer, Jeff looked at me with so much sincerity I wanted to cry, "I promise, with every fiber of my being, I will not do drugs ever again."

I hugged him tightly, "I love y—AHH!" I clutched my stomach, "Oh God it hurts!"

"What can I do?"

Matt had already called for the doctor, he came in and checked me over, "She's gone into premature labor," he explained quickly, "We'll need to have Mr. Hardy suit up; she's having the twins right now."

I could have sworn I heard Jeff about pass out. I screamed from the pain and Jeff got suited up quickly, and before I knew it, I was being prepared to have a C-Section.

I was not happy to be awake during the whole stupid procedure, but I was thankful that Jeff was there. After the first baby was born, they cleaned her up, and we were allowed to hold her for a tiny bit before she had to be placed into an incubator, we named her Sarah Moore Hardy. I was incredibly worried when the doctor was silent for the longest time with the second child. I started to freak out, "Baby, its ok, everything is ok," Jeff said soothingly.

I nodded and closed my eyes, "Now, Des, you'll feel just a tiny bit of pressure, when you feel that pressure, push."

I felt the pressure and pushed with everything I had, after the third push, the baby came, but after the nurses cleaned the baby up, they said it wasn't breathing. I started to cry, "Jeff, I'm gonna lose the baby!"

He took my hand and he said harshly, watching the big tear drops roll down my face, "Now, you listen to me, Destiny Marie. No matter if we have two babies or just one, I will love you. We have to be strong, ok?"

I bit my lip and nodded, hoping to God above that my baby would breathe.

It was a very intense few minutes, which felt like hours, but before I knew it, I heard a baby's cry. The doctor came over with the cutest little blue blanket and he shook Jeff's hand, "It's a boy, congratulations, you have one of each."

I grasped Jeff's arm and looked endearingly at our baby boy, "Well, what shall we name him, Des?"

I shook my head, my breathing becoming labored, "Jonathan Andrew Hardy."

~Jeff's POV~

I kissed my fiancé with all that I had, "I love you so much, Destiny."

She smiled and whispered, "I love you too. I—I'm so… so tired…"

Slowly beginning to worry, I asked, "Are you alright?"

She nodded, "Yes, I—I think so."

She closed her eyes, "No, Des, keep your eyes open."

She blinked slowly, "But I—I'm so… so sleepy…"

The doctor came and took John away from me and ordered me to leave the room. I did so, but I was very concerned about Destiny. The labor might've been too much for her.

_Oh God, she could DIE!_ I shook my head, _no, Des is a strong woman, she'll pull through… she has to! I don't know how to take care of two kids!_

I paced the floor, worry overtaking me, until the doctor came out, "Mr. Hardy, Destiny's heart is failing, the stress of the labor was too much for her heart to handle, we've done everything we can, but she's fading fast. She wants to see you."

I felt my heart stop, then re-start and rush to overload. Numbly, I followed him back to the operating room, the heart monitor beeping at long intervals.

I reached out for her, "Destiny, I love you." Tears were coming down my face, "Destiny, please don't die, I need you to take care of us... I don't know how to take care of two kids."

She shook her head and whispered, "Matt… and…. Gil… will… help…. y….o….u…"

I leaned down closer to hear her last final words, "I… love… y—"

I watched with tears coming down my face as the soul of the one I loved, vanished into nothing. I stayed with her and cried, unmoving until the doctor finally had to drag me out of the room. I went back to Destiny's former hospital room, where her family and Matt were waiting for the news.

I sighed as I stood in front of the door to Destiny's room. Slowly, I walked inside. Everyone gathered around to hear the news, "One of each: Sarah Moore Hardy and Jonathon Andrew Hardy," I said wearily.

Matt clapped a hand on my shoulder, but noticed I was trembling, "Jeff?"

I choked back a sob, "Destiny, I—she… Her heart…"

Matt looked at me and tried to figure out what I was trying to say, "Bro? Something happened with Destiny?"

I nodded, "Yea, she—her heart couldn't take the labor. It was…" I gulped, "It was too much for her. I—she… she passed away about 2 minutes ago."

~End Jeff's POV~

Everyone stood in stunned silence, what was supposed to be a celebration of life, turned into a bitter sweet moment of life, and death. The funeral was held a week later at Cameron Cemetery. The local pastor, who knew nothing of her, did the ceremony, Jeff, Matt and Shannon did the eulogy together.

Matt went up first, "When I first met Destiny, she was a spitfire, full of life and joy. She had just gotten the job at "Two-Time Bowl" and we were all happy for her, as time wore on, we grew extremely close. I think I was the big brother she never had," he stopped and took a breath, "When we found out she was pregnant, we didn't know what to do or think, we all knew it was Jeff because she'd never slept with anyone else. But it seemed as if trouble followed the poor girl wherever she went. I never told Jeff this, but three days before she had the twins, she got a strange text message from a number she didn't recognize."

Matt looked at Jeff, "I'm sorry, bro, I should've told you, but Destiny wanted to keep it a secret for as long as possible, relishing in the moment that you were near her again."

Matt hugged Jeff, and then Shannon stepped up, "Des was one of those few people who could make you laugh with just a few simple words or even a smile. She was a wonderful person to be around; it's hard to believe she's gone."

Shannon took in a shaky breath, "We knew she was having home troubles, but I don't think she ever mended them. We had a late night discussion about that and she told me: 'Shan, if I don't get to speak to my parents again, will you tell them how sorry I am and how much I love them'? It was like deep down, she knew she wouldn't be able to say 'I'm sorry' to your faces. Tim, Amanda, Jaymes, she loved you guys with all she had, and I know that she is sorry for all the hell she put ya'll through."

Jeff was last, "When I first met Destiny, I had never realized how close we would become in such a short amount of time. I knew I put her through a lot and I know Kimo and Beth didn't help matters any, but I know, that I will see her someday."

Jeff's heart was pounding, "Over the next few weeks I will be taking an extended leave from WWE to cope with this great loss of my beloved fiancé."

Jeff started to cry, his voice cracking, "Destiny… I know I hurt you, and I know I wasn't always there for you when you needed me, but…" he choked back a sob, "I just wanted you to know, how much I do love you."

He stepped down and Matt embraced him in a full-on brotherly hug. Shannon hugged him next, the pastor led a small prayer, and then they all walked in silence to the gravesite.

"Ashes to ashes, and dust to dust, Destiny you will be forever remembered, in love."

Jeff threw a handful of dirt, and a single pink rose down onto the top of the casket. Matt threw a handful of dirt and a pink carnation. Shannon threw two handfuls of dirt and two carnations: one white, one pink. After everyone said their goodbyes to Destiny, Jeff stayed behind. Just then, thunder boomed in the background and rain began to fall.

The epitaph on her headstone read:

Destiny Marie Rowley

Born: May 10, 1991 - Died: March 30, 2014

Beloved fiancé, mother, daughter, and friend, we love and miss you.

**A/N: Whoa… tear-jerker… this is the last chapter for Changes… thank you so much to those of you who were 100% dedicated… I'm not looking for a review for this chapter, but you're more than welcome. The sequel to this story is a work in progress… I haven't started it just yet, but… it will be a continuation of this one. Thanks again, JeffsGirl22.**


End file.
